fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Duke Devlin
Duke Devlin, known as Ryuji Otogi in the manga and Japanese version, is a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime series. He is the creator of the game Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke also owns the “Black Clown” game shop, which rivals the Kame Game. In the manga, the Black Clown is owned by his father, “Mr. Clown”. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Devlin is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling on the RAMPAGE brand. Background * Series: ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' * Species: Human * Age: 16 (canon); 21 (FWM) * Height: 5’9” * Weight: 191 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Debut: April 26, 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Domino City, Japan * Allies: Angel Hayden (girlfriend),Yugi Mutou, Atem, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner * Rivals: The Hardcore Foundation, Luke Smith, Sasuke Uchiha * Twitter: @TherealDDM Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling Various Feuds (2013–present) On August 2, 2013, at the Ignition V pre-show, Devlin was drafted to the RAMPAGE brand as the 16th overall pick. Personality Devlin is known for his cocky attitude and attractiveness towards women who are easily influenced. He is an impressive strategist with games, especially with Dungeon Dice Monsters. As he’s noted for his handsomeness, he’s not afraid to take himself through high-risks and extreme moments. Personal Life Duke Devlin is currently dating Angel Hayden. In wrestling Devlin’s wrestling style is best described as flashy and high-risk, yet strategic. He performs in the ring with flair and charisma, wanting to show off for the fans and put on a great match. At the same time, he’s also willing to put his body on the line if necessary, especially in a hardcore environment. Reckless as it all sounds, they are not without reason; every move and every strike, Devlin makes it count to ensure his victory by the end. Finishing moves * Critical Moonsault (Split-legged Corkscrew Moonsault) * Five Star Frog Splash (High-angle Frog Splash, sometimes while turning position midair) – adopted from Rob Van Dam * Midnight Termination (Corner-to-corner Missile Dropkick, usually with a chair positioned on the opponent’s face) Signature moves * Ace Deuce (Rolling Vertical Suplex followed by a deadlift Rolling Release Suplex) * Dice Dungeon (Surfboard, sometimes while also applying a Dragon Sleeper) * Discus Leg Drop * Diving Crossbody * Fever Five Crest Moonsault (Split-legged Moonsault) * German Suplex * Guillotine Leg Drop, sometimes while slingshotting * Hurricanrana * Lifting Double Underhook Facebuster * Monkey Flip to a standing or cornered opponent * Multiple kick variations ** Diving Thrust, sometimes while springboarding ** Drop ** Hard Ten (Running Drop to a steel chair held in front of the face of an opponent seated in the corner) ** Jumping Spin, preceded by a succession of wrist-lock assisted roundhouse ** Leg-feed Feint Enzuigiri, spun into a Rolling Mule ** Multiple wrist-lock assisted roundhouses followed by a jumping spin ** Pendulum Overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Six Ace (Spinning Heel to a steel chair held in front of the opponent’s face) ** Spinning Heel ** Step-over Spinning Heel, as a kick counter ** Super * Northern Lights Suplex * Plancha, sometimes while performing a somersault * Rolling Dice (Rolling Thunder, sometimes with multiple variations) ** into a Leg Drop ** into a Monkey Flip ** into a Senton ** into a Splash ** Slingshot into a Neckbreaker Slam * Snake Eyes (Sitout Gourdbuster) * Standing Moonsault, sometimes preceded by a cartwheel * Tiger Suplex * Turnbuckle thrust followed by a standing backflip and either into another turnbuckle thrust or a Monkey Flip * Wheelbarrow Victory Roll Managers Nicknames * “The Dungeon Dice Master” * “The Whole (God)Damn / F’n Show” Entrance themes * “One of a Kind” by Breaking Point (April 12, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW Television Championship (1 time, inaugural) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers